Marco is Inaccurate
by lizzysakura21
Summary: im sorry im not good with summaries but please enjoy :D JeanxMarco but marco will make someone sad in 500 words or less
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Sightings are Inaccurate

People always said that if you don't talk you are invisible. I never believed that until today… It was the day every kid loved, free candy, costumes; Halloween.

My best friend and I always loved to trick or treat together, even though we are both 17. His name is Marco, he never really talked because he was mute, but it means nothing. I lay on my bed waiting for dusk to return for another day. 'You have a message from 'The Freckled Saint.' My phone quoted and buzzed on my counter. The buzzing stopped and I hear a crack. I shrug it off and pick it up from the ground.

I open up my phone and my eyes widen. A picture pops up of Marco awkwardly smiling in a tux and vampire teeth in front of my door. I sighed and laughed to myself. Trudging to the front door and opening it for the kid. "Welcome back from the dead Marco. Nice bow." I pull it and hear it snap on his skin. He punches my shoulder playfully and rubs the now red spot on his neck. Taking out his drawing tablet, 'That hurts you know.' I nod and smile sheepishly. A few minutes had passed and I had gotten my outfit on waltzing out of my bedroom door. 'That's not even funny Jean.' The brunette turned his tablet around to face me. "What? You call me the majestic stallion." He poses and turns. Marco claps and moves his hands in a square formation and smiles. 'Can we go now you majestic mustang?' He bows. I nod and clutch onto his cheek laughing, "Sure you freckled freak of nature." I grab my keys and lock the door.

Dusk soon came and we both met up with my other two friends. Armin a blonde shrimp that never looked like he had picked up a weight a day in his life. Mikasa, a mysterious yet kinds person with raven hair. Then that good for nothing kid,Eren. I always hated him. He would in a way bully Macro and try to bother him. Did I mention I hate him? He has to come though because Mikasa is his adopted sister.

Walking down the 20TH or so block we headed to a bridge with a river below it. This bridge is cursed. Ever sense Marco's old classmates Thomas and Mina had jumped and drowned due to depression and their undying love of each other. That's why Marco never talks. They were his only friend's until I met him in 10TH grade. "Hey Bodt why don't you just jump like your other two friends-" Mikasa put her hand onto his mouth and punched his stomach. "Don't listen to him. My brother is just stupid. Aren't you Eren?" He nods and she takes her hands off of his mouth. I hate that kid….just when I thought everything couldn't get worse it starts to rain.

it was true the hard way and with that last breath I took I smiled at Marco. He knew that I didn't mind the pain of it all. But what had to be done was done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Details Are Inaccurate

We all rushed to Marco's house before it had gotten worse. It was the closest to the bridge. All of us soaked taking off of our jackets and Marco hands us all old Christmas sweaters. "Armin you look like a little kid wearing that," Armin glances over to me and nods. "It's pretty big on me but Marco is around 5 inches taller than me." We all laugh and Marco and I make us all hot chocolate.

We all were adjusted and then that stupid topic showed up again. "So Bodt….what did happen?" Marco's eyes widen and he looks away writing, 'I guess we have time…' He sits down and hands them a newspaper. Eren decided to read it out loud. "Two teens suspected of killing themselves on Halloween night…blab la bla yada yada. There was another person with them….Marco Bodt you dastardly son of a-" Eren balls up his fist.

Marco then starts to write fast and tosses his his drawing tablet. Eren grinds his teeth, "That's bull...all a lie." Armin took the tablet from Eren and read it. "So you were with them but told them not to? Well why did they jump? Is they newspaper wrong?" Marco nods and takes his drawing tablet back. 'Yes they were wrong. They didn't jump at all. They were both murdered and placed by the river bank. I have no clue who killed them though...' Mikasa looks up at him, "Well just one little question….why are you now mute? Never able to talk or this situation." He looks down and sighs. 'I was never able to talk. Try being mute for the 16 years of your life.' He chuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are Inaccurate

The rain started to let up. I slouched in the chair. It was pretty comfortable other than when you try to move it makes a weird noise. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Lead the way Marco." Eren stood up and I pointed up the stairs so Marco didn't need to stand up. 'The room to the right. Not the left.' He quickly wrote on the tablet. To late Eren was already gone,Marco sighs. All of a sudden we all hear a blood curling scream then something crashing, it was probably Eren. I look toward the others, Mikasa get's up faster than I could blink. Armin sat on the floor looking to the ground, little sissy. Marco bolts up out of his seat and shakes his head leaning his hand in front of Mikasa. We all watch him walk upstairs and a few noises above us. It was probably their foot steps.

Marco came downstairs slowly panting, and walking into his kitchen. I could hear the water rushing down the sink and splashing on his skin desperately wanting to be noticed. I walk over toward Maro putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and wiped his hands on a towel by him. 'I didn't see you there' He chuckled. "Oh okay.. I'm gonna- Marco….why is there blood dripping from the second floor?" I knew it was blood. I never noticed it was blood until I smelled the air. It smelled like a rotting body...a body as in Eren.

Mikasa walks upstairs and Armin follows her. I look up as a blood drop lands on my face. I then look at Marco looking down and in tears. 'I'm sorry Jean but they all have to go.' He follows them up stairs and shuts the door. I rush to the door and hear both of them scream. I try to look through the keyhole. I succeed and see a shadow of Marco brutally stabbing them. He was laying on top of Mikasa and going straight for her eye. "Marco no!" I hear Mikasa yell and hear a squishing noise. The shadow doesn't look like he did anything, but it's for sure he gouged out her eye. Mikasa was screaming in pain and Armin calms her down. Suddenly his hair was bring pulled down the hallway. I can blakey see it now. Marco walks toward a desk and opens a drawer and puts whatever it was on his hands. They were blades. I gasp watching him walk toward Armin leading him to a wall. I had to keep watching. Marco clutched onto Armin's neck and gave it a squeeze. I could hear the crying and groaning of Armin. Blood running down his scalp he fell to the floor in a pool of his friends blood. Mikasa, Eren and Armin all dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jean is Inaccurate

I fall to my knees. I hated Eren but he didn't have to kill them all….Marco opens the door am smiles. 'Back!' I back up and shake my head not saying a word. "Why? Marco Why?!" I run toward him and shake him. "They were our friends even that stupid kid Eren!" Tears flow down my eyes. 'I did it for you. They were gone, away from us. Just like Thomas and Minna. They were invisible to everyone so I killed them. We were all in the 10th grade when they died. It was easy to tell the journalists lies because I was a little boy.' He laughs insanely, pupils getting smaller. I push him away and run out the door with him chasing behind me.

I make it to the bridge. It was all a lie. Thomas and Minna killed by Marco. Was he really my friend in the first place? Is this a dream? Did Marco even kill them? All of the pieces to this puzzle were broken. I stopped running. "Marco... just why?" Taking the tablet out and walking to the edge of the bridge tossing it over the surface. He walks toward me and brings me into a hug. "I-I don't understand. You're a idiot. A stupid freckled freak of nature." Tears bottled up in my eyes and I started to cry. I suddenly start to feel a sharp pain in my back. Marco had stabbed me and I didn't notice it until now. I'm the idiot….. Everything goes blurry, "You were always the invisible one Marco and I accepted you…." His eyes widen and he nods.

Remember when I said that if you don't talk you are somewhat invisible. I learned that it was true the hard way and with that last breath I took I smiled at Marco. He knew that I didn't mind the pain of it all. But what had to be done was done.


End file.
